I think I love you
by Yamato795
Summary: Try this: What if Matt and Davis both lose thier girlfrineds, and then Davis realizes he has a crush on Matt's ex? Will they get together, or does fate have something else in mind?
1. The Break Ups

( This story goes on after Myotismon's heir and it's a kind of 'what if' story. I kinda like Davis's character in most of my stories, and the way he's been interacting with Cass. So I asked myself, could there ever be more between Davis and Cass? Here's the answer. )

****

I think I love you (Part 1): The break ups

( Davis's POV )

****

Last night had been the worst night of my life. I had gone over to Yolei's house when she asked me over the phone thinking she wanted to hang out, and for a while, we did. But then we sat down on her balcony, and she started off by saying we had to talk, and then ended it with ' I hope we can still be friends '. If that doesn't make it clear enough, I spell it out for you, Yolei dumped me.

I hadn't seen it coming. I mean, I knew she went to Ken's soccer practices when we don't go to the digital world now, but I just thought it was as friends. She'd been going out with him for a week now, and she wanted me to forgive her. I hadn't said a word, just walked out of her apartment, feeling as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Why hadn't I seen it before? She was spending all of her free time with Ken, and that meant less time for me, but I hadn't seen it coming. Yolei had blindsided me with this news. I wanted so bad to cry as I left her standing there on that balcony, with her pleading me to talk to her, but I wouldn't let myself cry. I went home, ignored Jun's taunting questions, and hid in my room holding DemiVeemon. After about an hour, I finally told him what was going on. And he said he would come wit me to school tomorrow, so I wouldn't be alone all day. 

Now it was lunchtime, and I had to find a place to sit. I couldn't sit with Yolei like I used to Ken was there. So I headed over to where Cody, TK, and Kari were sitting. I don't know if it was the solemn look on my face, or maybe the fact that Cody always seemed to be able to tell if I was okay, but he offered me a seat.

" Are you okay, Davis? ", Kari asked me softly. TK had his arm around her shoulders, and it reminded me of how I used to hold Yolei when we all hung out. 

" How come you're not sitting with Yolei? ", Cody questioned.

" She's sitting with Ken. ", I stated plainly, stabbing at the noodles on my plate realizing that I wasn't very hungry. I pushed my plate away and let out my digimon so he could finish off my untouched meal. He pretty much inhaled it.

" But you're her boyfriend, Davis. You really should go sit with her. ", TK commented as if he knew everything about dating. " You were yesterday. "

" Yeah well, she's not with me anymore, TS. She and Ken have been dating for a week or so now and she broke it off with me last night. ", I remarked in a bitter tone as I blankly watched DemiVeemon eat my lunch. 

The others gasped in shock, looking over at each other and then back at now. Cody out a comforting hand on my shoulder. " That's horrible, I'm sorry, Davis. "

" Yeah, we all knew how much you liked her. ", the bearer of Hope told me, his voice sincere and his blue eyes soft. I was beginning to think this was the nicest TK and Kari had ever been to me when suddenly we heard a familiar voice.

" Hey, guys, what's up? ", a blonde girl in a red skirt and black T-shirt greeted us as she gave us a beautiful smile. I instantly recognized her as Cass Sheroma, Matt Ishida's long time girlfriend. She was his age though, and was in a lot of his classes. What was she doing here with us at the junior high?

" Cass, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your own school? ", Kari inquired giving her a warm smile. " They didn't bump you back did they? "

" Of course not. I'm here to speak for all of the eighth graders that are gonna graduate to high school next year. In fact, some of my classmates are here with me. I'm actually on my way to talk to another group right now, but I thought I'd stop by and say hi to all you guys. ", she grinned, and I couldn't help but notice the gleam in her green eyes. " Hey, Davis, can I talk to you really quick? "

I left DemiVeemon and the other Digidestined without a word and headed over to the other side of the lunchroom with Cass. She pulled me to just an ear's length away and whispered. " Yolei called me last night and told me everything that happened. Are you okay, Davis? I know that this had gotta hurt bad. "

" I realy cared about her and she just turns around and slams this in my face. We were together for two months, Cass. And now I find out for the past week she's been going behind my back with another guy! ", I said shaking my head as if I could wake up from all this. " And not just any guy, but _Ken_! "

" I know, I'm really sorry about this. If I had known sooner I would've told you about it. Yolei just wishes you had talked to her last night. ", she retorted, her tone gentle and very soothing. " When she called me she was sobbing her heart out. Yolei didn't mean for anything to happen between her and Ken, and when it did she didn't know how to tell you. She knew how much it would hurt you. "

" Yeah, and instead she put it of for a while and let me think I still had the perfect girlfriend all that time. If she realy cared she should've told me sooner. ", I implied, looking down at the floor, trying to hide the pain in my eyes.

Cass totally surprised me when she pulled me into a gentle hug. I know she's hugged me before, but those were, like, thank you hugs. It wasn't until after a minute that I finally hugged her back. I saw Yolei looking at me from across the cafeteria, and I could see in her eyes that she was hoping I saw her too. Trying not to look too angry, I looked the other way, and tried not to cry again.

" Thanks, Cass. You're a good friend. ", I told the blonde girl when she pulled away from me. Sheepishly she looked down at the floor, pulling a lock of her hair behind her ears and obviously trying not to bush at my comment.

" You're welcome, Davis. ", she whispered. " I know you would do the same for me right? You do have the digiegg of Friendship if I remember right. " 

* * *

( Cass's POV )

****

After seeing Davis back to the lunch table, I headed to the classroom to give my little presentation. The day seemed to drag on until I went back to the high school and met up with Sora, Tai and Izzy for my last period. I told them about Davis's situation, and we all discussed it until the final bell rang.

Yamato was waiting at my locker for me like he is almost every day. He gave me a small kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist as we headed for home because his band didn't have practice tonight. On the way, I told him about Davis and Yolei. I know he and Davis aren't close friends, but they are in, a way teammates, and I thought he should know. He was very sympathetic.

We went to his apartment because it was closer, and my mom wouldn't want company tonight. He let me in setting his mail on the kitchen table. I surveyed the whole place and noticed that since Matt had started bringing me here he had been keeping the place a little cleaner. He headed over to the fridge. " You want anything to drink? We've got a lot of different stuff in here, ya know. "

" No thanks. I'm fine really. ", I assured him.

" You okay? ", Matt questioned me as he came back over to me, wrapping his arms slowly around my waist. His soft blue eyes locked with mine, and I just seemed to melt into his arms instantly as I snaked my arms to wrap around his neck. I sighed as he pulled me close and I just wanted to stay there forever.

" Yeah, I'm all right. I just think I want to sit down, and have your arms around me forever. ", I grinned at him, having to stare into his azure gaze.

" That could be arranged. ", Yamato sneered and lifted me off my feet. He carried me over to the couch while I had to giggle at the face he was making at me. He sat down with me in his lap, and I had to reach over and grab his face, kissing him passionately. It wasn't until I was about to pull away that he took a hold of the back of my head and held me there kissing me over and over. 

I was enjoying it until he started to push me funny, and it was as if I was going to fall backwards off his lap and onto the floor. He felt that, and without pulling away from me he tried to pull me back up and we just got all tangled until I landed on my back on the couch and he was on top of me. I saw a blush creep across his face before someone pulled him to his feet by the back of his collar.

" What do you think you are doing? " It was his father, and he looked completely angry. There was a fierce look in his eyes and before Matt could reply, his Dad turned to me and said sternly. " Young lady, I think you should go. "

" But, Dad we weren't… ", his son started, but a silencing glare from Mr. Ishida made him stop instantly, and he mouthed the word ' _Meet me in the park later. I promise, I'll be there, Just wait for me, Okay? _'

I gave a slight nod as I headed to get my jacket. I swear my hands were shaking, and I could feel that man's angry eyes on me as I left. I really didn't want to leave Matt there with him, but I didn't have much choice. So I first headed home, to tell my mom I'd be out. Then I went to the park, to wait for him. I sat on a park bench, a place Matt and I went to a lot. In an hour, Yamato walked up to me, his face solemn and his eyes just couldn't seem to meet mine, no matter what I did. 

" So how mad was he? ", I asked quietly, afraid of the silence.

He sighed and gestured for me to sit down next to him. He his hand over mine on his thigh, and he finally looked at me. I saw pain in his eyes. " I had to lie to even come here. I'm supposedly at TK's, and not coming back until he takes back what he said about you and me. He said he knew what he saw and he was not going to change his mind, and that his decision was final. The thing is Cass, what my Dad thinks he saw, he thinks we've been…. fooling around. "

" Didn't you explain to him… ", I started, but he cut me off.

" He wouldn't listen. And when I finally started to get through to him I think he freaked out that we might start to sooner or later, and then he said that…. If I didn't break up with you he'd send me to an all boys boarding school in America. ", he told me, now looking down at the ground. " He says if he catches us together, alone, or on the phone, I'm gone. And I think he's serious. "

" Matt, I don't want to get you in trouble. It's not worth getting you sent to America just to be together. We can still be friends, right? ", I replied, after a moment of letting it sink in. " And then I guess this is…. Good-bye. "

" God, Cass, I don't want it to be. You know I love you, right? ", Yamato demanded as he took my hands and pulled me a little closer. " If there's some way I can get my dad to trust me again, I'll do it. I'll find a way to be with you again, I promise you. I promised you nothing will come between us, and nothing will. "

" I know you love me, Matt. And I love you too. ", I whispered.

" I'm sorry. ", he rasped, tears in his eyes.

* * *

( Davis's POV )

****

I was just gonna go to bed when there was a knock on my bedroom door. My mom poked her head in and said, " Davis, there's someone here to see you. "

She then told me that they were waiting for me in the hallway of our apartment building, so I quickly got dressed and headed out to meet them. I saw her, holding her arms around herself with her green eyes all red and puffy from the tears she had running down her face. My heart melted and Cass threw her arms around me for comfort. I was stunned, but I didn't show it. " Cass what is it? "

" Do you remember what I told you today? About how I comforted you about Yolei and that I knew you would've done the same for me? ", she whispered softly through her tears. " I think I need that kind of help now, Davis! "

To be continued:

( Okay, I know it was probably cruel to leave it of here, not to mention what I did to the characters, but I liked working on it. Please review and tell me if I should continue! I was seriously nervous about putting this up, cause I know not everyone likes Davis, but I do! )

Please review! It only takes a minute, right? 


	2. A hidden Crush

( Okay, since I haven't been flamed for my Davis story yet, I think I'll keep going. Was it mean of me to break up two couples, yes. And ya know what, I love to write Matt and Cass the most now ain't that obvious! and I broke them up, so please don't think I just like to be cruel. Although if you've read my other stories I don't know if you'd think that was true… anyway, enjoy the story, and please review! )

****

I think I love you (Part 2): A hidden crush

( Matt's POV )

****

" He's really serious, Tai. My dad even bought a caller ID box so that he can monitor me on the phone now. If it's an unlisted number he'll assume it's her and cut it off. He's even seeing if the school has any openings just in case! ", I told Tai, trying to get him to see just how stressed and desperate I was. 

" Have you even seen her today? ", he asked me, seeing the frustration in my eyes. He stared right at me, and I no longer felt like he didn't care.

" Yeah, I've seen her, but we didn't get the chance to talk. And it's like she's avoiding me now. We look at each other in the halls, or across the room, and I can see the pain in her eyes. It's killing me from the inside-out not to be able to hold her. I mean, she's hurting, and I can't be there to comfort her. ", I sighed, closing my eyes to hold back my emotions. " I can't believe this happened. Cass and I, we wouldn't do what my father thought, not yet. We know how serious that is! "

" Matt, maybe Cass should talk to your Dad. Maybe she could talk some sense into him and then you wouldn't have to go through all this! ", Tai implied, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. " I mean, this is killing you both! Cass told Sora that she's going insane thinking about this. You don't belong apart! "

" Tell that to my father. He thinks Cass and I were fooling around and doesn't want to give me anymore chances to do anything. He's got me on the tightest leash possible, Tai. I can't go anywhere or do anything without him knowing. ", I replied after a moment. I stood up from the lunch table as the bell rang. 

My next class was music, so I went to my locker and stashed my stuff. I wasn't really looking where I was going, and I bumped into a girl on my way without thinking. She looked up at me and I saw that it was her. " I'm sorry, Cass. I didn't mean to… I mean-I, uh, how are you anyway? "

' _It's like we don't know each other anymore. _', I thought sadly, staring into her green eyes and regretting everything. ' _God I just want to wrap my arms…_'

" I was looking for you, anyway, Matt. I have something for you. You told me you wanted a copy of that picture that my mom took last week, on our anniversary. Well, I have one for you. ", she said, turning her eyes from mine. She took out a photo and then headed down the hallway. " See you later, Matt. "

" Bye. ", I whispered. I hadn't wanted her to go. I headed to my class, looking at the picture in my hand. Just before I headed into the room, I saw what she had written on the back. ~I miss you already.~

' _I miss you too, Cass. _', I told her silently. ' _And I'm gonna fix this, somehow. There has to be a way for me to convince my dad we told the truth. There has to be. _'

* * *

( Davis's POV )

****

We hadn't planned on going to the digital world today, but after school I was still waiting in the computer lab. I had been there for over twenty minutes, thinking about last night when the last bell rang. That bell was for the people in detention to know when they needed to be in their room, but for me it was a step back into reality. I just couldn't stop thinking about what Cass had told me. 

' _I feel so bad for her. She and Matt had no choice but to break up because of his father, and now they have to see each other everyday and not be able to be more than even friends! It's not fair to either of them. _', I thought shaking my head. ' _I wish there was another way I could help Cass than just talk about this kind of stuff with her. I mean, when she and I talked about Yolei the pain was still there when we were done and all. I wish that love were a lot easier on people like us. _'

" This really bites doesn't it, Davis? ", Cass said as she walked into the room. There was a smile on her face, but it was small, and almost bitter. " I mean, we both found people that we went head over heels for, and fate smacks us in the face. "

" Hey, you and Matt will get back together. He's trying to prove his dad wrong isn't he? ", I retorted as she took a seat in front of the computer. 

" I just miss him, Davis. We used to see each other every day and when we did we could hold each other and kiss. But now, we can't even touch. I went insane just looking at him, I swear. ", the blonde girl sighed as she placed her head down on the keyboard in front of her. " If only he had had band practice yesterday. "

" That's kinda how I feel. I keep wishing I could go back and tell Yolei how much she meant to me before stuff started between her and Ken. Then maybe she wouldn't have broken up with me for him. ", I told her honestly, taking the chair next to her. " It never does seem to help much, huh? "

She shook her head, and I wasn't sure if she was smiling, or trying to hold back her emotions. I was wondering which one it was when she suddenly let out a sob, and tears began to stream down her face. Something inside of me melted instantly as I realized that I had always seen Cass as a strong young woman capable of anything, but now I was seeing her with a broken heart. My arms went around her before I realized what I was doing. For once, the embrace wasn't out of comfort, or of friendship, but I slowly realized that I _wanted_ to hold Cass. In my arms, in just felt kinda right, ya know? She was still crying but suddenly, my hand went out and cupped her chin, brining her green eyes to mine. We stared at each other for a moment, and then we pulled away instantly as if we'd been doing something wrong.

" You gonna be okay? ", I asked her after a long silence. She had her back to me but it was obvious that she was wiping tears from her eyes.

" Yeah, thanks, Davis. I think I should go though. My mom was expecting me home soon, and we have plans for tonight. ", Cass told me, turning around to give me a weak smile. " I'll meet you here again tomorrow okay? Same time? "

" Sure. Have fun with your mom. ", I replied softly.

She gave me a nod as she headed out the door and into the hallway. I turned on my heels and pretended to hit my head on the monitor of the nearest computer several times. How could I have been so stupid? How? She was right there in front of me, crying her eyes out about Matt, and all I could think about was kissing her?

I felt like smacking myself over and over again. She still loved Matt, for crying out loud! She cared about him so much and when I was holding her, it wasn't right! But why would I want to kiss Cass anyway? Didn't I still care about Yolei? Besides, even if I did like her, she was a couple years older than me and she still loved Matt. I had no chance with her, and why was I even considering it? I had never liked Cass as more than a friend before, why would I start now?

Just thinking about it brought me back to the night I first met her. We had just taken down this hockey player that had been terrorizing her and had sicked his friends on Matt. (See That Fateful Night 1-2) **I had felt like a hero when she looked at me with those green eyes. Must have been the best confidence booster I had ever gotten. Then back in the digital world, Ken had been trying to kill her after Matt had been captured by Myotismon **(See Myotismon's Heir Part 3) **and she had e-mailed me to come save her. After a moment, I realized what was going on.**

" Oh God. ", I gasped wide-eyed. " I _do_ have a crush on Cass! "

* * *

( Matt's POV )

****

" So you see, Mom, I need your help. Dad thought he saw something going on between me and Cass and he tore us apart before we could even explain to him what was had really happened. ", I told my mom as she and I unloaded the groceries into her cupboards. I had just told her everything, and was glad she was actually listening, unlike my father who thought everything I said now was a lie. " I think if you were to talk to him he might actually listen to me. "

" Matt, what exactly is it you father caught you two doing? ", my mother asked me, turning to me with an almost annoyed look running her fingers through her long blonde hair. " Are you even telling me the whole story? "

" You don't believe me either! ", I exclaimed hurt.

" Matt, I didn't say that… ", she started, trying to sound calm and rational so I wouldn't flip out at her. I started to back away, glaring at her with angry blue eyes that she knew pretty well, then I turned from her angrily, ready to leave.

" I thought you would help me, Mom, but you're just like Dad. You won't even give the truth a chance. I thought you like the thought of Cass and me together, but I guess neither of you guys really care. ", I snapped as I grabbed my coat. " And before you really side with Dad, he plans on sending me to America for an all boys school if I violate these new rules he's setting. So if you have to go to the airport anytime soon to say good-bye to me, and TK gets really depressed, it's not my fault. You're the one who won't listen to me and is letting him ruin my life! "

With that I stormed out the door, slamming it behind me as hard as I could. Why couldn't anyone understand? Wasn't my own mother able to see that I was in pain? That my own father was tearing up my heart? This didn't make sense, why couldn't they even listen to me? When did I become a liar?

* * *

( from TK's POV )

**" Davis? Wow, I don't think you've ever called me before! Is there something wrong? Did something happen to DemiVeemon? ", I asked him over the phone.**

" Nothing happened to DemiVeemon, he's perfectly fine, TK. I just called to talk to you about something. ", Davis retorted, sounding annoyed by assumption. I could picture the almost pouting look he must've had on his face right then. " I just… I just wanted to ask you if… oh man….. I- "

" Are you okay? ", I demanded gently, getting worried.

He went quiet for a long time, and I was on the edge of the couch wondering what could be going on. Why would Davis call me? I mean, ever since I started to go out with Kari and he got interested in Yolei we'd been better friends, but we'd never really talked just me and him. I couldn't help but worry in the silence. Yolei had just broken up with him, and we had all seen how upset he had been, could that be what this was about? Or had something else happened and he was reluctant to tell me about it? May be he need a little help. " Davis, is this about Yolei? "

" Yolei? ", he sounded like he had never heard the name before. That was followed by another long pause, and then he finally responded. " Yeah! Yeah, that's what this is about! I just wanted to know if knew about her and Ken before I did. "

" No, of course not, Davis. If Kari, Cody, or even I had known she was going out with him the same time she was going out with you we would have told you. ", I told him honestly. I still wasn't sure if that was why he had truly called me. Then I gave Patamon, who was sitting on my bed staring at me a shrug. " Are you sure that's what you wanted, Davis? You sound kinda….. "

" I'm fine, TC, but I gotta go. Talk to ya tomorrow! ", he said before I could even cut in. A second later there was a dial tone and I knew he'd hung up.

" That was weird. Davis sure did sound funny, it was almost like he was hiding something. ", I mumbled hanging up the phone and rubbing the back of my neck. I then saw my mom leaning up against the side of the refrigerator with tears streaming down her face. " Mom? Are you okay? What happened? "

" Yamato was here, he wanted me to help him convince your father that how he was handling their situation is wrong, but I told him that I wasn't sure he was telling me the truth either. ", she sobbed, wiping her face with a tissue. " Oh, TK, what am I supposed to do? Even I don't know what Matt's been doing with his girlfriend, but now I'm supposed to chose sides between him and your father? "

I'd never imagined that what was going on was hurting so many people, but it hit me just then. Now all I could think of was what I could do to fix it.

* * *

( From Davis's POV )

****

" Man, I almost made a huge mistake. ", I whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping DemiVeemon laying by my side. I rolled over onto my back, setting the cordless phone down on my nightstand. My digimon snuggled up against my side, a smile on his face that made me grin too, despite how idiotic I felt. I'd almost spilled my secret to someone I know wouldn't have kept his mouth shut.

It's not that I didn't trust TK, I mean, I did call him out of the rest of the guys, but the thing I hadn't realized was that he was Matt's brother. If I told him that I had a thing for Cass, wouldn't he feel obligated to Matt about it, right? 

' _What am I gonna do? I can't tell anyone, not even DemiVeemon. I can't take the chance that they would tell someone. Man, this is just like me! I keep falling for the girls I can't have. Or can I? _', I thought as I stroked my digimon's head. ' _She isn't with Matt anymore, which means I could at least tell her how I really feel. I mean, doesn't she deserve to know? I don't expect her to fall in love with me, but at least she'll know that I really care about her. But how should I tell her? And when? _'

That's when I remembered that Cass and I had agreed to meet in the Junior high's computer room after school tomorrow. I had a chance, then, to be alone with her and tell her how I felt. It would just be me and her, if I could get my digimon to stay with Cody for a little while, and I would have a shot! I almost felt like laughing, until I heard Tai's voice echo in my head for some reason….

__

" You're a good friend, Davis. ", he'd said to me once.

I remember being shocked, and then Matt, who was on the other side of me laughed and started to give me a noogie. _" That's right, Davis, you're officially part of the team. Come here, it's time for a noogie…….. "_

" I'm not a good friend. I'm planning on stabbing Matt in the back, or more like the heart. ", I whispered softly, feeling as if I wanted to disappear for good. 

( The next day, after school… )

****

" Oh, Davis, I'm glad you're here. ", Cass said as she walked into the computer room. She looked totally depressed, but her green eyes seemed to brighten when she saw me standing there, waiting for her. She took me by the hand, pulling me with her to the computer room, and shut the door behind us. I was shocked as she threw her arms around me in a tight hug, and then tears started to pour from her eyes. " Sora told ma that Matt tried to talk to his mom but she doesn't believe him either! And his dad won't listen to my mother either! No one's going to help us! Everyone we were counting on to back us up are on the other side! "

" I'm sorry, Cass. ", I whispered in her ear. She was so close to me, in my arms and everything. I hoped she couldn't feel my heart beating faster than ever before through my chest where she buried her head so she could sob even more. 

" I'm just glad you're here for me, Davis. I think I spent my whole horrible day thinking that if I could just wait a little longer that you'd be there for me. ", the blonde girl replied softly. I could feel her trembling in my embrace, and I felt my heart tremble as her eyes then met mine. I was frozen instantly. " I know that Matt and I just have to stay strong, but if you weren't here I'd…. "

When she cut off I knew it was now or never. With DemiVeemon going to Cody's kendo lesson with Upamon, I was alone with her and might not get another chance like this. I had to tell hr now, no matter what happened afterwards, she needed to know how I felt. " Cass, there's something I need to tell you. "

With one hand still around me, she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the other and then looked back up at me. Cass seemed surprised by my serious tone, probably because I never realy used it around the others. " What is it? "

" I-I-I- ", I choked. I didn't know how to say it. The words just wouldn't come and I stood there stuttering for a moment. I thought I was gonna totally chicken out when she gave me a weak smile and touched my cheek in reassurance.

" You can tell me, Davis. ", she told me. " I promise, whatever it is, I won't laugh, and I won't judge you. You know you can trust me, right? "

A sudden impulse caused me to pull her close and kiss her.

To be continued: 

( Well, what do ya think? Should I keep going? Was it to mushy or just right? Should Matt find out in the next part of avis and Cass's lip lock? You tell me! Please review and tell me what you think! I need to know if this story is worth continuing! )

****


	3. Secrets dicovered

( This is so gonna get out of hand, but I can't get into that now. This story is gonna have a spin off once it's over, and I can't promise a happy ending for either of them. Sorry. But please, don't let that bring ya down, enjoy the story, and tell me if you like it. )

****

I think I love you (Part 3): Secrets discovered

( Narrator's POV )

****

Davis pulled Cass closer suddenly, kissing her with a yearning she had never expected. It took her a moment to react, but within seconds, she was trying to pull away from his strong grip. This didn't feel right to her. This wasn't Matt holding her, it was Davis, and she didn't understand why he was kissing her like this. Is this what he'd wanted to tell her moments ago, the thing she had been so kind to coax out of him gently? Her heart was beating so fast as her mind screamed that this was wrong, and then she did her best to push him off of her.

Their eyes met as he finally released the lip lock, and he could see something that looked like fear in the green of her gaze. It hit him then that he had no right to kiss her, not if she didn't feel the same way about him. She loved Matt; that was clear. He took a step back from her, hoping she wouldn't hate him forever. Trying to hold back his own emotions, he saw tears welling up in her eyes as she backed away from him ever so slowly. " Cass, I…I'm-I'm sorry…. "

Unable to look at him anymore, she ran past him grabbing her backpack and heading for the door. He couldn't find the words to call after her, and he felt as if Yolei had just broken up with him again, tearing up his heart. He should have known that she wouldn't feel the same way. He shouldn't have done anything! She'd never trust him again, not after this! Why did he have to be so stupid?

" What am I gonna do? ", he murmured near tears.

* * *

( Narrator's POV )

****

Cass Sheroma had never been so glad to be home in her life. Wiping her face once more, and trying to stop her hands from shacking as she unlocked the door stepping inside after taking a deep breath. As son as she was inside she took off her shoes, threw her backpack to the floor and hung up her jacket.

" I thought you'd never get home. ", a voice from just beyond the front hall implied, startling her and making her whirl around in surprise. She saw a figure get up from the couch in the living room, a grin on their face an their arms wide open .

" Yamato? ", the blonde girl breathed in shock.

" Hi, Cass. ", he smiled softly, walking towards her as she ran to his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She could feel tears pouring from her eyes but she had to look up at him right then, confusion on her face.

" What are you doing here, Matt? If your father were to find out about this he'd be so mad, and then he'd send you off to that boarding school in America! ", she exclaimed, sounding a little worried. " I can't let you risk your own- "

" I couldn't stay away, Cass. I needed to see you, I had to see you. What my dad is doing isn't fair to either of us and just looking at you in school was breaking my heart. I just wanted to see you smile. ", Matt told her softly, his smile never fading, and his blue eyes brighter than diamonds. His hand then stated to stroke her cheek with a touch softer than an angel's. " I was so sick of being away from you, and there's no way for anyone to find out about this cause my dad said he had somewhere to be this afternoon and I told him I had bend practice. "

" But, Matt… ", Cass started but his lips meeting hers cut her off. He kissed her so passionately that she had to return it with the same amount of love in her lips. But then her mind brought her back to the computer room, where Davis had kissed her, and she knew she had to tell him. It would be wrong not to. " Matt, there's something you have to know. Remember how Yolei had just broken up with Yolei the night before your father made us split up? Well, I was having problems going to school and not being able to go near you, and he was having trouble adjusting to what Yolei had done to him, so we started meeting after school. At first all we did was talk, but I don't know what happened today cause all of a sudden… "

She couldn't seem to finish cause the tears she'd been wanting to let loose since she'd left the junior high started coming and she could no longer hold them back. Yamato had never felt his heart melt so much than in that instant as he ran his fingers through her hair and gave her forehead a soft kiss. He was silently telling her that everything would be okay, that she could tell him anything. 

" If tell you this, you have to promise me you won't get mad at him. ", the blonde girl stated abruptly after he wiped a tear from her cheek.

" I promise, Cass. ", he told her sincerely. " Now what is it? "

" Davis kissed me. We were just talking, and I hugged him cause I was upset, and then he said he wanted to tell me something and I had to coax it out of him. And then all of a sudden he pulled me close and kissed me. ", she said after a moment of silence. " I'm so sorry, Matt, if I had known that Davis felt that way about me I- "

" It's…okay. ", the young man insisted quietly, his eyes turning from her and meeting the floor filled with sadness. Silence was around them once more, and then he finally whispered, " Cass, if you want to be with him…I'll understand. "

" Matt, no! No, I want to be with you! Davis is just my friend and maybe he wants to be more, but my heart…it belongs with you. I don't care if we can't be together right now I'll wait. ", Cass remarked, making it so their glares met again. She then gave him that smile that had made him almost woozy. " You're worth it. "

" God I love you. ", Matt implied as he leaned down a few inches and kissed her passionately. Her arms were around his neck while his were around her waist keeping her firmly pressed against him. Relief was all he could feel for a moment, relief that she would stand by him even now. He needed her so much, and it was clear now that she needed him just the same, maybe even more.

" One question, " Cass spoke up as she pulled out of the lip lock for a moment. His lips almost seemed to pout at her, but she had to grin at him. " How did you get into my apartment anyway? I left it locked. "

" That's my little secret. ", he sneered evilly, kissing her again. It seemed like forever that they got lost in each other. But suddenly, they pulled away to the sound of the doorknob of the front door turning. Matt was horrified, but Cass knew that it was probably just her mother, and then they heard voices.

" I'm glad you finally decided to return my calls, Mr. Ishida, you don't know how happy it'll make our kids to have this all cleared up. ", she heard her mother saying. When Cass heard her say 'Mr. Ishida' she knew that they were in trouble. Ms. Sheroma gasped in shock to see the two teens standing near the couch, still holding onto each other. Mr. Ishida's face went red at the sight of them.

" What are you doing here, Yamato? I thought I told you to stay away from that little witch! Let go of her! ", the brunette man screamed at his son. The boy bit his lower lip, looking down at Cass with tears in his eyes. She heard him whisper 'I'm sorry' as he pulled away, and headed to where the two adults were standing. His father took hold of his shoulder and started to lead him towards the door. " I told you to stay away from her, but you wouldn't listen. You'd better go home and pack, Matt, it's a long flight to America. I'm sorry Ms. Sheroma, but I don't think either of us should trust or kids alone anymore. Good-bye. "

He shot a look over his shoulder at the blonde girl as the door shut behind them. Cass burst out into tears a moment later, and was surprised when her mother wrapped her arms around her in comfort. " Mom? You believe me, right? "

" Of course I do, honey. You're my daughter, I know I can trust you, and I can tell that you and Yamato are smarter than to start fooling around at your age. ", the blonde woman cooed in her ear stroking the girl's long hair. It was all the comfort Cass needed right then. She knew that someone was on her side, someone who couldn't do something to drive her away like Davis. Her mother wouldn't turn on her, and she had tried to help the situation. If only she and Matt hadn't made it worse. If only he'd never come here, then he wouldn't be on his way to America.

" I think I've lost him forever, Mom. ", she sobbed.

* * *

( From Matt's POV )

****

" Look, TK, the last thing I want right now is to have to go to the Digital world, okay? If Dad hasn't already told you, he's shipping me off to that boarding school in America until I'm ready for college. ", I said bitterly as I flopped down on the couch in my apartment. I wanted to scream and break down in tears, but something inside made me refuse to. " I'm never gonna see Cass again, and it's all my fault. If I had just stayed away from her, her mother might have been able to convince dad that we were telling the truth the whole time. "

" But this is really important, Matt. Ken found something in the Digiworld that he says we all need to see. ", my little brother insisted firmly, his hands on his hips. " Come on, it may be your last chance to say good-bye to everyone. "

" Fine, I'll go. ", I gave in, sock of the arguing. " But guess what? You get to give Dad the excuse of where I'll be and who I will be with, not buts. "

It took him a while, but Dad never could say 'no' to TK. He took me to the junior high computer room where the rest of the Digidestined were waiting, including Davis. I shot him an angry glare, but before I could confront him, Yolei opened the gate and we were all taken inside to the Digital world. Our digimon were not waiting for us, and there was this chill in the air that made me wish Gabumon were there with me. Ken led the way down the path in the forest.

" What are we doing here, Tai? ", I demanded of him as I matched his stride next to Izzy and Sora. They kept shooting me these strange looks and I had to wonder what they were thinking about. Was there something wrong with me? Had they heard about the fact I was off to America tomorrow for a boy's school that I was sure to hate? Or did it have to do with what Ken had found out here?

" Ken found some kind of cave with writing on it. He called us all here to decipher what it all could mean. ", Koushiro answered before the bearer of Courage could even open his mouth. I gave him a confused look.

" That doesn't explain why I'm here though. I never learned digicode like you, Izzy. Besides, we don't need he whole group here for that. ", I remarked skeptically, glaring at each of my friends. " What aren't you guys telling me? This isn't gonna turn out to be like when Myotismon wanted me as his heir, is it? "

" Of course not, Matt. Ken just thought we should all see this. ", Sora implied in her soothing tone. She gave me a grin. " Don't worry about it. "

Just the way she said don't worry about it got me worried. I wanted to know why Ken thought we should all be there, but no one seemed to be willing to answer me. And I had the urge to confront Davis about him kissing Cass, but there was nothing I could do right now. I couldn't do that in front of everyone now. We kept walking and soon I was seriously angry that no one would tell me what was going on here, not even my own brother. By the time we reached a small cave I was almost furious. Because we were unsure it was safe, Tai asked Davis and me to stand outside at guard so we wouldn't get ambushed. I was happy about that.

" We need to talk, Davis. ", I declared once they were inside, crossing my arms over my chest. I was pretty sure he was nervous under my glare. " I want to know before I get shipped off to some boarding school why you kissed Cass. "

" I never meant to, Matt, and I'm really sorry. I know there's no excuse for what I did, and that even I wouldn't forgive me, but I can't take it back. I would if I could, but I can't. ", he replied after a minute, his eyes fixed on the ground. " I was out of whack, and I was out of my mind. I'm sorry. I really am. "

" I don't hate you, Davis, I really can't. Cass and I weren't exactly together at the moment you kissed her so I can't really hold a grudge. Besides, she asked me not to be mad at you. ", I told him honestly, turning away from him so I could try t recompose myself. " The thing I'm really worried about is trying to prove to my dad that I'm innocent from another country. He just won't listen, and my mother's no better. I've never lied to them before, why would I start now? "

" My parents never think I'm telling the truth either. They think every time I try to tell them something that I either have some kind of angle or that I'm just flat out lying to them. Even Jun thinks I'm dishonest. ", the new bearer of Friendship and Courage retorted with a sigh. " If there's anything I can do, Matt, I- "

I gave him a weak smile. " I know, Davis. Thanks. "

* * *

( Narrator's POV )

****

" I'm telling you, I've never seen anything like it. The inscription is old, but there's no way to tell just how old. And then there's the fact that we can't be sure just who it means by the Guardian of Friendship because it could be either Matt or Davis. ", Ken implied as they reached the back of the cave far beyond Yamato or Davis's hearing outside the cavern. " It's good that they're on guard. "

" Why? ", Cody demanded from Joe's side. " What does it say? "

" The inscription goes as follows, " Izzy replied after a moment, his dark eyes fixated on the cave wall. " _The fall of the emperor brings a new evil, but not as powerful as the love between the Guardian of Friendship and an unknown. The love they share is not only powerful, but dangerous. The balance of the two worlds is in chaos when they are together, therefore they must be kept apart. The Guardian of Friendship must be kept lonely, away from his love, to fulfill his destiny, and save both worlds. If they are not kept apart, both worlds will slowly shatter. _"

" Could it mean Matt and Cass? ", Sora asked looking over at Tai. " He was the Guardian of Friendship, and in a way, he still is. You can't take away being a Digidestined, right? And Cass isn't one of us, so she could be the unknown. "

" But maybe this thing is a fake. ", Joe implied reasonably. " Maybe someone put it here to keep Matt away from Cass, if it is even talking about Matt. "

" It has to be. Davis isn't in love with someone who's not a Digidestined, and he has two crests. Maybe if whoever wrote this had meant him they would have added Courage to his title. ", Kari remarked, petting the Gatomon in her arms. " I think that it has to be Matt and Cass. But if it is, what do we do? "

" But…it has to be fake. Why would two worlds be destroyed if they are together? Is it really that bad that Matt and Cass are in love? ", TK said quietly, not wanting to accept what could be true. " I mean, what if we try to keep them apart and all it does is help some evil creature who needs Matt angry and alone? "

" We can't take any chances that it may be true, TK. What if we let them be together, and the whole world starts to fall down on our heads? We can't take that chance. ", Tai retorted, stroking his chin with his fingers in thought. " I think right now, what we need to do, is make a decision. How do we split them up for good? "

" Matt's dad is already sending him to America, remember? ", Koushiro reminded him as he stood up, a solemn look on his face. " But they would still be in contact with each other, if they decided to e-mail or write letters, or even visit. We'd need a definite solution to keep them separate if we decide to do so. "

" You can't be serious… ", Yolei started, but a look from Sora silenced her. The purple haired girl couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then Ken took it up a notch, and even made Cody get a little frightened. 

" Perhaps if he stayed in the digital world and had no access to any contact to the real world he would be isolated enough to keep the prophecy of destruction from coming true. ", he suggested as he lifted Wormmon off the ground. " We could take Matt's digivice, crest if he still has it, and his mini computer and keep him here until we can figure all of this out. And Cass isn't a Digidestined, like Kari said, and she would have no way to gain access to the Digital world without our help. "

" He has a point there. ", Joe commented.

Cody was stunned, his green eyes wide as he started to back away from the older kids. He bumped into TK and whirled to face him. " TK, what they're thinking of doing to Matt isn't fair. He's your brother, you can't be thinking about keeping him here forever! And what about Cass? If she knew… "

" She won't find out. ", TK whispered, his blue eyes gaze focused on his shoes. Cody was sure he saw shame glimmer in those eyes before they turned hard and met the former leader's. " When you get down to it, we don't have a choice. If we let them have a chance to get back together both worlds would be in danger. I don't want to do this, but if this is the only way, then we have to do it. "

The new bearer of Knowledge and Reliability was horrified. Yamato was their friend and they were going to hold him against his will in a strange and dangerous world when they didn't even know if the prophecy was true. He felt tears piercing his eyes and he turned from them, unable to compose himself to listen to what Tai said next about their plan. He didn't want to hear it.

" Okay then, Matt's leaving tomorrow, so we'll call Mimi tonight and have her meet him at the airport for a surprise. She'll have to make up some story about us needing him in the digital world, and I'll take it from there. ", the former bearer of Courage implied solemnly. " I'll fill in Davis before then. No one tells Matt anything. We can't risk him knowing about this. Everybody got that? Cody? "

" I'll keep it a secret, " the small boy replied. " But I don't think it's right. "

* * *

( from Matt's POV )

****

' _Alone at the airport without anyone to say good-bye to, God, I hate this. I may never see any of them again, even if I do get to visit every-once-in-a-while. _' I thought sadly as I began to board my flight. '_ I guess this is it. Dad won after all. _'

As soon as I was in my seat I took out my digivice, wishing Gabumon were there. He'd know what to say, he always did. I was pretty sure I'd never see the Digital world again, for some reason. And Cass, I was sure would only be a memory.

Suddenly, on of the flight attendants came up to me with a polite smile. " Hi, are by any chance Yamato Ishida? I have an urgent message from a friend. "

" I am. What is it? ", I asked, sitting up anxious now. She handed me a piece of paper and walked off before I could say anything. With a shrug, I opened it up and saw very neat handwriting reading:

Matt-

Be careful when you get to America. Just because they're your friends, doesn't mean you should trust them.

Cody

****

I had no idea what it could mean, but it was too late to find out. The captain was on the intercom announcing that we would be lifting off in a few minutes and that we needed our seat belts on. I sat back, rereading the short letter. It didn't make sense. Why couldn't I trust people in America or my friends? It didn't make any sense, and I wished I could find out what he meant, but it was to late.

As we lifted off into the air, I felt like I would cry. Life wasn't fair.

To Be continued:

( You were warned that it would not be happy. This story will be continued in **Bent** the upcoming sequel that I will do if anyone is interested. Please review! )****


End file.
